Far East
by sweet-penelope
Summary: Traveling great distances was not new to the young Miss Inoue. She was always ready for the next place, a new start - that is what her father had always prepared her for. When he had summoned her to follow him to their new destination she was hardly surprised, until she arrived. Nothing could have prepared her for this new land in the Far East. Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew through her intricately tied up hair, pulling little strands of it out to whip around her face as she sailed into the harbor of this newly discovered land. It had been months since her father had sent for her from England to come join him and she was only now just arriving.

She hadn't seen him in over a year. He had left hurriedly in excitement and anticipation of new business prospects in the east. Not many knew of the incredible exports the new land had to offer and it was the perfect time to take advantage of it. "To get a leg up on the competition" he would always say.

"Be careful, Miss Inoue! If you get any closer to the edge the wind may blow you overboard. Your father would never forgive me." A dark haired woman called out from the safety of the main deck. She was practically fearless in every aspect but the ocean.

The brunette's name was Tatsuki. She was orphaned when both of her parents, Japanese immigrants, perished in a fire at the factory they were working in. Once the older Inoue had heard of what had happened, combined with his fascination for the Far East, he couldn't help but offer the child a position in his home. She was to become the Miss Inoue's lady maid and companion. Over the years the two had become inseparable.

The closer they got to the shore, Inoue could not find a single face she recognized. She was sure her father would be waiting for her to dock. He always greeted her upon arrivals, whether she was traveling the short distance from London to Bath, or a great distance, like the time she made her way to England all the way from America. A frown of disappointment appeared on her face. Perhaps he was too busy to come see his daughter to their new lodgings. His new business ventures were probably very taxing, especially since they all were so new, in a different land, with an entirely different language. Luckily she had Tatsuki to translate - sort of.

Finally the boat was anchored and the two women were directed to exit it. As the young Miss Inoue made her way down the ramp and through the crowd she noticed she must have been quite the spectacle. Every last set of eyes turned to look at her. It was no surprise as she did look different from these people. Her hair was red, her skin was pale, her garments were of the latest fashion from London - very different from the dress here. The people of this place had dark hair, their skin was tan, and even their facial features held no resemblance to the Caucasian faces she was so used to seeing back home. They even differed from her companion. Though they were of the same race, Tatsuki had the privilege of growing up in comfort where they did not. Hard labor must age people quickly she concluded.

"Orihime Inoue." A deep voice called out to her. Her shoulders tensed and she slowly turned to meet the handsome brown eyes of the man who had just spoke her name. He was much taller than the others who filled the harbor. His hair was an odd shade of red and much more vibrant than her own. He did not look completely like everyone else, yet he did not look like her. He must be mixed she concluded. Realizing that she had been staring at him for far too long, she turned a deep shade of pink and quickly looked away. He bowed and gestured for her to follow him.

"But our things..." She turned to look longingly back at the boat that held her multitudes of frocks, shoes, and books. The young man did not understand what she had said until he followed her gaze to the boxes that held her belongings.

"I will see to our cargo." Tatsuki smirked all knowingly, winked at her friend, and rushed off to attend to their things. The young woman watched as the only person she felt any comfort with disappeared into the crowd of people. After her friend had completely gone from her sight, she gazed up at the beautiful stranger who was now responsible for transporting her to her new home. His eyes met hers. She was caught for the second time and she blushed yet again. Why did he have to be so darn good looking?

The young man had never seen a white woman in person before - not even his mother who supposedly was. He had only seen crude drawings or paintings of what the Japanese assumed they looked like. No picture compared to the beauty he saw before him. From her fair skin, to the light color of her hair, and the exaggerated curves of her body, she was a true sight to behold. He never thought a foreigner would be that attractive. He was half convinced he was dreaming and would be woken up at any moment. Forgetting his manners in favor of knowing, he held out his fingers to brush her shoulder. He could feel her, therefore she was real.

He took her gently by the arm and navigated her through more hordes of people. Waiting for them some distance from the harbor was a group of men and horses. He said something to them in his own language and they took off towards the docked ship and her companion. She supposed they were going to help load her belongings and take them to where they were staying.

The tall redheaded man motioned for her to mount one of the horses. She stared back at him wide eyed.

"I can't." She shook her head and quickly backed away from the large animal. He reached for her waist and she batted his hands away. He tightened his grip on her. She began to kick and squirm in his arms. After a short battle he managed to lift the protesting girl up to sit sidesaddle. Her body froze instantly. Tears began to stream down her pink cheeks. Her breathing became erratic, her soft cries desperate. She was truly afraid. Not of him, but the horse?

"P-please, let me down." She pleaded softly as she held her shaky hands out for his. He gently pushed them back down into her lap. In one quick leap he joined her atop the horse. She instinctively buried her face in his chest. The top of her auburn hair reached just blow his nose and he could smell her sweet scent. It was foreign and intoxicating. He inhaled deeply, reveling in it. He hoped that she did not notice.

"This woman," he thought, "will be my undoing." He wrapped one arm protectively around her and grasped the reigns. Off they went with the kick of his heels.

He knew she was scared, but he also knew they wouldn't make it back to the estate in good time by foot. She was a white woman and from what he had heard they didn't travel well. The odd clothes she was wearing wouldn't allow for it anyway, so they had no other option. He rode as quickly as he could so she would spend as little time as possible on the beast, leaving the others and her belongings far behind.

As they raced forward she would not move - her face was still plastered against his chest. He could feel her body shaking, her fingernails digging into his sides, and her tears soaking through his shirt. He pulled her a little bit closer in hopes that it would comfort her. He never knew such a harmless animal could cause such anxiety.

After traveling quite some time the property became visible in the distance. He pushed the horse to gallop faster, shortening the distance between them and the house.

"We are almost there." He whispered to the girl in his arms. He knew she would not understand his language, but maybe she would understand what he was trying to do - calm her. She did not respond.

As soon as he made it to the entrance of the estate, the redheaded man slowly pushed the girl away from his body. Reluctantly she let go. He climbed down from the horse and immediately held his arms out for the woman in his care. She flung herself into them eagerly, almost knocking the both of them over.

He looked down at her face. It was still wet with tears, cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were red and puffy. Using the sleeve if his shirt he wiped the moisture from her skin.

"N-never... Do that... A-again!" She managed to spit out while smacking his chest with both of her hands in frustration. It was an attempt to push him away, but he would not budge. In fact, he barely noticed and held her gaze. She took a step backward, away from his grasp, her knees wobbled. Another step, her legs began to give away. Suddenly the world around her went black.

Her escort saved her from injury by catching her before she could hit the ground. As if she were filled with feathers, the young man lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the entrance.

Servants ran to greet the two, startled by what they saw. An unconscious woman, carried bridal style through the foyer.

"What happened, Kurosaki?" The eldest if the maids asked, obviously irritated. He was to deliver the girl in one piece and good health. "She was supposed to be handled with care!"

"The horse-" He tried to explain, but was quickly cut off.

"Bring her over here." The older woman impatiently waved for him to follow her. They walked a ways down a hallway, lined with various rooms, until they reached one of the finest living spaces the young man had ever seen. The room was filled with trinkets, hand embroidered pillows, silk drapes and sheets. So this was how the other half lived. His thoughts were cut short again. "Stop staring, idiot! Put her here!"

The blankets were drawn back to place the sleeping beauty in bed. Reluctantly, he gently laid her down. The feeling of her body pressed up against his own felt too good. He watched as the old hag started to undo the white girl's hair. Each pin she pulled from the mass of waves tumbled down like a copper waterfall. She was even more attractive with her hair down, free of the restrictions of bows and other bobbles.

"Are you just going to stand there like a pervert?" The old maid barked at him. He shook himself out of his trance and turned to leave. "Don't even think about this girl. She is too fine for the likes of you."

"No." He replied quietly.

"No...?" She waited for him to address her properly.

"Aunt." He finally responded. She was an irritating old lady, but he loved her nonetheless.

As soon as he exited a room, he felt a pain in his chest. The sensation he knew well, but hoped it was just a coincidence. He continued to move forward. With each step the feeling became more intense.

"Himeeee." A dark voice whispered. The hairs on the back of Kurosaki's neck stood on end. Panic filled his body. It was back. "I never left... King."

()()()()()

"Hime?" It was Tatsuki. Slowly Miss Inoue's eyes opened and she rolled her head to the side to see her good friend beside her bed. She gave her companion a warm smile. "You must have been so exhausted after..."

"It's okay. I need to get over my fear one of these days. Why not start now?" She laughed uncomfortably and slowly sat up to assess her surroundings. "We definitely aren't in England anymore."

"No, we aren't..." Tatsuki responded. After a rather long silence and some awkward looks the brunette decided it was time to interrogate the redhead. "So... The soldier who carted you off. He is rather handsome, is he not?"

"W-w-what?" The lady of the house squeaked. Her face turned such a deep crimson she could feel the heat stinging her cheeks. "Indeed he is, but my father wouldn't hear of it. He is a mere soldier. A very handsome, strong, brave, and stubborn, soldier."

"At least we have one pretty face to look upon." Tatsuki sighed. "Some of the men who escorted me weren't so horrible to look at either."

"Do tell!" Orihime clasped her hands together in anticipation. It was rare for her friend to show preference towards any man. Finally they would talk like women their age should.

"It's late. I should really get some rest." Just like that, the redhead's hopes of talking about all things romantic were dashed. Her companion rose from her seat and made her way towards the door. "I'll be next door if you need anything. I'm glad you're well. Oh, and your charming soldier is staying here."

"R-really? Why?" The redhead asked, smiling widely. Perking up again.

"Your father wanted someone to look after you and the house." Tatsuki rolled her eyes at her lady's enthusiasm.

"What about the others?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Some of the escorts are here as well." The lady maid knew where the conversation was going, but allowed it to continue anyway.

"Any of the handsome ones?" Another question. It was asked with almost too much excitement.

"I'm going to bed!"

"Next time I'll pin you down and make you tell me who you like!" They both laughed and said their goodnights. Miss Inoue fell back into her pillow and stretched before letting sleep retake her.


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime awoke to darkness. It was still night and she did not feel the least bit tired anymore. She had slept quite awhile already.

She was extremely curious of her surroundings, as she always was each time her father moved them to a new location. She decided to have a look around. She took the sheet from her bed and wrapped it around her night gown clad body. It may not be a robe, but it would have to do. A lady shouldn't be wandering around so scantily clad and a sheet was all that was readily available. She shuffled her way towards the large windows by her bed. She pulled the curtain to the side and peered out. The moon was full and bright and flooded her room with a soft, silver light. She pushed one window open. It led to a terrace. It was warm out and there was barely a breeze, so she stepped out to view the land surrounding the fairly large house. She saw stairs that dropped down to a path through what looked to be a garden. It wasn't too far away and she was so eager to explore, so decided it was safe to investigate.

In the moonlight she could still see the vibrant colors of flowers, the different shades of greens of the leaves and grass. The pink petals of the cherry blossoms looked magnificent in the dim light. They could only be more so in the day time she concluded.

On she went. One path turned into another and soon she found she was quite a ways from her new home. It looked so small in the distance. She decided it was time to turn back before she got too carried away.

She stopped for a moment when curiosity took her once again. There was a faint sound of heavy breathing and then an agonizing moan. She slowly walked towards the noise and away from her home, continuing down the path. It curved into an old shack where the sound appeared to be emanating from. They must be in severe pain and needed her help. She slowly slid the door open.

"Soldier!" She gasped as she ran to the familiar man on the floor. She dropped to his side, trying to assess the situation. He tried to push her away, complaining in his language all the while. She resisted him. He was too weak to fight her off and she took advantage if it.

"It's dangerous." He managed to grunt out, but it fell on deaf ears. She did not understand a word he said. The stupid girl came to a country she knew nothing about and didn't even bother to learn a few helpful words. Her mere presence increased his frustrations. Now, was he not only in pain, he had to deal with an absent minded white woman who didn't understand the situation she was now putting the both of them in.

Whatever was inside him wanted out and wanted her even more. Since she had arrived it had awakened anew. It clawed at his insides, pecking away at his innards like a crazed, caged bird. He thought he had tamed whatever demon resided in him, but her presence, or even the thought of her drove it mad.

"Aaaaargh!" He yelled through gritted teeth. It knew she was there, just as much as he did. It wanted out. The pain was becoming unbearable. His body broke into a heavy sweat.

"I'll go get help." She rose to her feet quickly and he grabbed the hem of her gown. The sheet fell from her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to cover her exposed body. He shook his head from side to side. He assumed she wanted to bring someone back. He did not want help. It would only infuriate the being inside him further. It would kill her and whoever else, landing him in prison again. He would control it. "Then what should I do?"

She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. Her body pressed flush against his. Excitement coursed through his veins. Her sweet scent invaded his nostrils. That foreign, intoxicating scent. It drove him and the evil inside him insane. Its strength soared to knew heights, but he matched it. For her sake.

"I'll... I'll protect you." He breathed out. The only thing she understood was that he was in pain. She kissed his forehead gently, like her father used to do when she was sick. It always seemed to work on her. Her touch was soft and electrifying. He wished that he could enjoy it alone, but then again she wouldn't be here if it weren't for It. His hollow, in turn, wouldn't be here if she hadn't come to Soul Society. What was it about this beautiful stranger that drove him and the monster mad?

He screamed in pain again. It was winning and he could no longer hold on. He was thrown into the back of his mind to watch helplessly as the beast took over. She would die. He was sorry, so very, very sorry.

His panicked state disappeared in almost an instant and the young woman slowly let go to examine the man she'd been trying to comfort. His breaths were heavy, but he was conscious. His face looked up at hers. His eyes, skin, and even his hair was not the same.

"Soldier?" She wasn't sure what to make of the situation. He was in pain, now he was not. He had brown eyes, now they were black with gold orbs that stared at her so intensely. His hair was short, now it was long. His skin had lost its color.

"Himeeee." Her pet name was ground out with a voice that wasn't human. It was terrifying. Every inch she backed away, it followed her by two. It wrapped its long fingers around her arms, holding her in place as it assaulted her neck with it's long tongue.

"Don't!" She cried out. One of its hands slid up the length of her leg. It dug its nails into the thick flesh of her hip. "P-please don't."

It gently lowered her body back to lay on the hard surface of the ground, straddling her legs. It grinned, sharp teeth glinting in the light, down at her as it slid its fingers from her hip up the side of her waist, and up to her rib cage. The demon's long thumb caressed the fabric that stretch over her breast. She tensed, unsure of what to do.

The beast slid both hands to her chest to cup her ample bust. Its fingers curled around the neckline of her night dress and ripped the thin cloth apart, exposing her womanly assets. The young woman's heart raced out of both terror and excitement. Her eyes shut tight.

Its head dipped, mouth latching over an erect nipple. She gasped. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips. It felt hot and wet on such a sensitive area. She felt a large hand sliding up her inner thigh to... To...

"NO!" She screamed. A yellow light formed between them, blasting the possessed man to the wall. He fell unconscious.

She sat still, slowing her breathing as she eyed the silent figure. What in the world had just happened?

()()()()()

When Miss Inoue sensed there was no more danger, or excitement, she crawled towards the unconscious man she called Soldier. She checked his forehead, no fever. His breathing had calmed and seemed normal. She leaned over him to check his head for injury.

"Inoue!" Soldier yelled. His eyes opened in an instant. What he saw he was hardly prepared for. Two large breasts with thin, torn fabric barely covering them, just inches away from his face. The young woman drew back, startled by his sudden outburst.

His face was red with mortification, and she, though a bit rattled, was happy to see her friend alive, awake, and himself again. She leaned in to wrap her arms around him in a hug. All he could do was accept her advances.

"You did not die?" He questioned aloud as she squeezed him. She was supposed to die. The Hollow never let anyone live. A very slight hint of a smile curved his lips. He was so overjoyed he allowed himself to wrap his arms around her and return her embrace.

"Oh, Soldier! I was so scared! You turned into this thing and..." She remembered she was probably not making any sense and quieted her rambling. She pulled back to look at him once more. Curious of his transformation. As her eyes examined him further, he tried to keep his eyes from examining her heaving chest. He was only human and a man at that. He scanned the room for something to cover her with. Her sheet lay a small distance from them and stood hastily to retrieve it. She carefully watched him as he moved. He picked up the covering and slowly draped it gently over her shoulders. She looked down where the shawl landed and quickly noticed how exposed she was. She winced, pulling the fabric tight over her bosom. He offered her his hand, she took it and he pulled her up to stand with him. "Thank you... Um, a-ari..."

"Gato. Arigato." He corrected her. She repeated the word several times, hoping to make it stick. She was determined to learn something of his language correctly.

He led her towards the door. It was too late for a young lady to be out and if they were discovered rumors were sure to start. As much as he wanted to linger and bask in her beauty, it was improper. He knew that she was too good for him on all levels - looks, personality, and station. After he escorted her to her room safely, he would keep his distance. For her reputation's sake and for her safety.


	3. Chapter 3

Soldier had rushed Orihime so hastily down the path back to the house she had little chance to utter a single word before he ushered her inside her room and disappeared. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, but couldn't. Firstly, he didn't give her a chance to, and secondly, they wouldn't be able to understand each other with that pesky language barrier. She could ask Tatsuki to translate, but she would chastise her severely for her reckless behavior upon hearing of her late night escapades. On top of that, would her childhood friend even believe her? What a predicament the young Miss Inoue was in.

The lady of the house threw herself atop her bed and let out a long groan. She was sure she would not sleep that night or any night after considering. Not with such an exciting night so freshly behind her. She splayed her hands out before her and examined them like she had so many times before trying to understand the mystery behind them.

The gold light that she created was not something new. She had kept it hidden as best she could. It only seemed to break free of her control when she was in danger, which were only a small handful of times. He was the first friend, other than her late brother whom she considered a friend as well as family, to have witnessed it, and because of his predicament he could hardly judge her for her oddity, or shun her for it.

Soldier. Her thoughts once again traveled to the handsome young man that under such a short time captivated her attention. What was that thing that lived within him? Why did it want her so badly? She knew it should scare her. Any normal person of sound mind would have been and would still be scared senseless, but her protector and his "demon" were far too fascinating for her to cower. It was a new adventure that begged for her attention.

Her thoughts shifted to what he, or rather, the demon had done to her. Her face flushed at the thought of its strong fingers kneading into her flesh and the heat of their skin on skin contact. Butterflies formed in her stomach, a spark ignited there, and traveled lower to her nether regions. Immediately she grabbed the nearest pillow to her and squealed into a pillow hoping to relieve some of the pent up tension. She concluded it helped slightly, but the brunt of the sensation she was feeling remained.

"Soldier, you will be my undoing!" She called out into the darkness. Frustrated, she continued. "It's down right maddening!"

It was best not to delay the inevitable. She decided to take care of the throbbing between her legs the best way she knew how. It was a method taught to her by one of her father's many women, Matsumoto. A very lively and sensual woman for whom she adored.

Her night would filled with passion, romance, and intrigue - starring her and her soldier, of course. If he ever found out about her lusty thoughts she would be sure to die right on the spot.

()()()()()

When Soldier left his charge in her room he did not stray far. He was given the duty of protecting the young woman and would fulfill this task demon or no.

With the outburst he had experienced earlier and her retaliation, the spirit that resided within him seemed to lose its energy. It had been exhausted by whatever she had used against it. It was... asleep? It rarely rested and this intrigued him. She was a delicate white girl and this sort of power was not something he expected of an ignorant foreigner, let alone a woman. Perhaps he misjudged her.

The young man closed his eyes and focused on Miss Inoue. With his training he was able to hone in on what his teacher called "spiritual pressure," or a person's aura. He needed to know that she was okay, especially after the eventful night they had. As he slipped into a state of meditation he could hear the faint beating of her heart and the occasional sigh that escaped her. She was not angry, or scared as he expected her to be. She seemed to emanate excitement, curiosity, and... Sensuality? Her sighs turned into moans. She was...

"Oh." He whispered as blood quickly rose to his face. He swallowed hard, struggling with every fiber of his being to maintain composure. Another seductive noise came from the young woman, and another, and another, until she finally cried out in ecstasy. Then there was peace at last. He sucked in a breath of relief and willed the heat that pooled in his stomach to dissipate. "Lady Inoue, you will be my undoing."

()()()()()

Morning came quickly for the young lady as she had fallen asleep a lot sooner than she had anticipated. She rushed around her room to prepare for the day as hastily as possible. She had hoped to catch her protector as soon as she could and make as much time for explanations as possible. She was determined, in spite of their language barrier, to understand what had happened the night prior.

As soon as she was washed and dressed she bolted out her private entrance and began to search for the tall, redheaded man.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called after her. Head peering out from behind one of the doors to her room. "Your hair!"

"Later! I have to find Soldier!" She yelled back as she disappeared into the tall bushes that lined the path to the gardens. She was aware her hair was left down and unruly, but it just took too long to put up and make presentable to the public.

For some reason her body urged her to head down the dirt path towards the little hut she discovered the young man in the night before. It was as if his body called to her without words. She could feel his presence strengthen as she neared the shack.

()()()()()

Soldier could feel her approaching quickly. He had mastered the art of reading spiritual pressure a long time ago. His peers claimed that he was far better at it than anyone in history. No matter how suppressed a person's energy was, he was able to shut down all of his senses and focus well enough to feel it.

He wasn't sure how he would deal with her. He knew she had questions he could not answer because of their language difference, thank the heavens! He would be able to avoid the topic of his inner demon assaulting her and touching her supple...

"Soldier?" He heard her feminine voice call to him from outside. She kept calling him that weird name for reasons he did not know. He supposed it could be forgiven given her ignorance and that it made him feel rather good to have some sort of pet name. Particularly one that was used by such a beautiful...

"Inoue." He stood up straight as she opened the door and slipped quietly inside. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She immediately pressed her lips together and her focus shifted to the ground in thought. Finally, she was understanding the silliness of talking at him.

She lifted her gaze at him once more. Her eyes were of the brightest silver and larger than a doe's. Her stare made him feel naked, as if she could see everything - who he was, is, and all of his past transgressions. She gave off an air of innocence, yet she was the most seductive woman he'd ever beheld. His cheeks heated.

"Fuck her." The spirit inside him awoke. He winced. "If you don't, I will."

Lady Inoue stepped forward, reaching for his hand. He stepped back. He couldn't let her get too close. Not like the last time, or they'd both regret it.

"Please." The young woman pleaded as she reached for his hand once more. This time she was able to wrap her fingers around his and pulled him gently to follow her. He complied.

"Taste her!" The demon continued to scrape at his focus. "She tastes gooood."

Soldier tore himself away from her and turned to face the wall. It was starting again, but in broad daylight.

"The better to see her naked body." It hissed in response to his thoughts. "Fuck. Her."

He moaned in agony as he crouched, trying to focus, desperately attempting to resist it.

"Not again." She whispered as she rushed to the young man's side. As she touched his shoulder, a gold light appeared. A warmth filled his body and there was silence. She put the monster to sleep yet again.

He looked at her concerned face and nodded. She responded with a painfully bright smile. She dropped to her knees by his side and her arms snaked around his neck in an embrace. He could feel the heat radiating from her body, hear the deep beating of her heart, her touch was electrifying. He felt comfort in her presence and it made him nervous. There was no doubt to either of them that they were bound together in some strange way. He was haunted by a demon that only she could control. At least for now.

He could smell her wonderfully enticing scent yet again. Today her hair flowed freely and it was slightly more strong. He placed his large hands around her waist and pushed her away from him so that he could get a better look at her. The corners of his mouth curved upwards slightly and his scowl softened. He preferred her that way - wild and untamed. This appearance matched her personality much more than the intricate twists and uptight curls he first saw her in.

"Is everything alright?" The young woman questioned her friend's actions. A flush of embarrassment rose to her cheeks as he looked her over and she tried in vain not to shy away. He used his finger tips to smooth away an unruly strand of hair from her face. Her breathing deepened at the intimate contact. His eyes bore into hers as he closed the space between them.

"Unhand her, my dirty, hooligan of a nephew!" Their intimate moment was abruptly interrupted by the Soldier's old crone of an aunt. He was so immersed in beauty of the foreigner before him he had forgotten all else. How would he protect her from assassins and old ladies if he forgot the world existed when the young woman was in front of him? "Kurosaki Ichigo, I will have your head! I told you, she is too good for you, you ungrateful, selfish boy! Wait until your father hears - he would probably applaud your attempted seductions of this poor, innocent child..."

Orihime was frightened by the elder female who bombarded their privacy and plastered herself as close to her protector as possible. She did not understand what the old woman was saying, but knew that whatever spilled from her wrinkled mouth was out of anger. She hoped that it wasn't her who caused it.

As the old lady rambled on she hobbled over to the young man and proceeded to smack him. She grabbed him by the ear and pulled him up, away from his charge, and towards the exit. Orihime shot up and followed, trying to dissuade the old hag from further punishing her beloved Soldier, but the crone was blinded by the insolence of her nephew.

All the slow way back to the house the elder lady complained and griped in her language, the young man hissed in pain, and the redheaded woman apologized profusely, begging for his release. Towards the end of their journey, with the estate in sight, they came across Lady Inoue's best friend and companion, Tatsuki with an amused look on her face.

"Oh, Tatsuki! Help me!" Orihime cried, a perplexed look adorning her face.

"What happened?" She snorted out through her laughter.

"This... Woman walked in on Soldier... Um... Well, you see..." She winced. Maybe she shouldn't have asked for her friend's help, but she had already said too much. "Hewasabouttokissme!"

"Oh, I do see!" Jested the brunette, wagging her eyebrows at the lady of the house, who in turn gave her a frustrated glare. "Orihime, it is improper in this country to kiss before one is engaged, or even married. Not only is that highly looked down upon, but this young man, as handsome and full if good character as he may be, he is far below your station in life."

"But I am not from here, nor do I care about our different 'stations in life'." She huffed and continued to follow the quarreling family duo.

"It may not mean much to you, but tradition is important here. You cannot fraternize with hired help. You will earn yourself a reputation!"

"Then what if I marry him?"

"Orihime Inoue!" Her lady in waiting gasped. "You barely know the poor bastard."

For a moment the two young ladies were lost in their conversation about social acceptance in the new land until they heard the subject of their talk yell out in pain. The two looked a few paces ahead of them at the old woman beating him with a shoe. He was down on his knees taking his punishment when all knew he could run away, or avoid any contact very easily.

Orihime ran to his aid, ignoring her friend's warnings to stay out of it. She threw herself in front of the man she adored, blocking him from another hit.

"Enough! He did not do anything that was not welcome." She looked to Tatsuki, begging her with the most pathetic facial expression possible in hopes that she would translate. Her friend rolled her eyes and complied. The old woman looked shocked and shot a look of harsh judgement at the redheaded woman. Miss Inoue crumbled at her glance.

"We intend to marry, Aunt." Soldier stood up and rested his hands on his savior's shoulders, squeezing them slightly. He knew it was a sudden decision, but it was an inevitable one. They were connected and there was no escaping it.

"What?!" Tatsuki shouted. Orihime's eyes grew as big as saucers at the reaction from her companion and that crazy old hag.

"W-what?" She breathed out, looking questioningly at all who surrounded her.

Her Soldier gently turned her around to face him, wrapped one strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him. With one hand on the small of her back, and the other at the base of her neck, he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Oh." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"I did not say that I would marry him! I was only saying that in jest before he..." The lady of the house blushed at the boldness her protector displayed in front of all creation only hours prior.

"He seems to think you are. It is too sudden and just plain improper! You've scarcely known one another for two days and he is a mere mercenary. For that alone you are not a good match." The lady maid huffed, still fuming from the morning's excitement. She couldn't believe how self entitled the young man seemed. He was as good as a slave and he had set his sights on the accomplished, yet naive Orihime Inoue, who attracted the eyes if many wealthy suitors.

"He is still a human being." Orihime shot back, clearly agitated with her friend. She had every right to be upset. Tatsuki frowned at where her own thoughts were going on the subject. She had started to sound like the master of the house. She was becoming downright snobbish. Money and power was not the equivalent of good character, nor should it be the sole deciding factor in who the young woman should marry.

"You are right, but your father wouldn't have it." She quickly righted herself.

"I do not want to be another one of his bargaining chips. I am of age and I can feel it coming. Any day, he's going to sell me off to the highest bidder like a piece of property. Like he tried with Sora before..." Lady Inoue fought to keep her composure at the thought of her late brother. It had been many years since his death and she still missed him terribly. He wouldn't want her to still be crying over him. He also wouldn't want her to fall into the same fate as him. "I will marry Soldier."

"You don't even know his real name, much less anything else about him!" Surprised at her friend's eagerness to give the rest of her life to complete stranger. A match that would be judged by all of society as completely idiotic - though as nice as he may be.

"Do you know it?" The redhead asked sincerely. "His name, I mean."

"I know what you mean! Yes! I've heard it a dozen times coming from that old, demanding aunt of his." The brunette paused to look at her companion who wore a face of great anticipation. She smiled and continued. "His name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime echoed in almost a dreamy tone. "What an interesting name! That elder woman is his aunt? No wonder she looks after him so closely."

"Hime, please wait a little bit longer before you make a decision."

"Okay."

()()()()()

A young Orihime was playing with her new doll under the desk in her father's study. It was a quiet place she could be alone with her vivid imagination. Far from the judging eyes of those who wished her to be seen and not heard. It was a place she wasn't supposed to be, and if caught, would be punished severely.

In one end of the room she heard the door burst open, followed by the stomping of two pairs of feet and low bickering. Her father and brother.

"I cannot do this any longer father. It is unfair to these women!" Her brother growled, his voice threatening to break into a yell. "They long to be loved and I won't seduce them into a loveless marriage."

"You will! You must! Think of our future! Think of your sister!" The elder of the two stormed towards the desk, slamming his fists down onto the solid wood. The young girl in hiding nearly toppled over from the surprise, but managed to keep herself quiet. "It is your duty!"

"No. If you had not gambled all of our money away. Mother's money away, we would not be in this predicament." The young man argued back, trying in vain to keep as calm as his nerves would allow.

"Sora, if you won't do your duty as my son, Orihime will have to take your place. She is sure to grow into a lovely young woman and will definitely catch the eye of a rich man, or two." The older man knew his son's weaknesses, and his little sister was one. The younger cringed.

"Neither of us will marry for anything other than love and we will do it honestly." Sora's words were firm. He would not back down and comply this time. He looked towards the desk and noticed the edge of a little shoe peeking out from underneath it. He smiled slightly. "Orihime! Come! We are leaving."

The young girl crawled out from under her shelter, eyes fixated on the angry eyes of her father.

"If you both leave, you will be dead to me. I will disown you both from this day forward!" The older man's words spewed like venom, causing the girl to feel the choking pain of guilt. She rushed to her father's side while looking to her brother with pleading eyes. She could see his heart breaking as he returned her stare.

"I will come back for you, Hime." Sora whispered as he turned to leave. He took the air from her lungs as he walked away. A heaviness weighed on her heart that she felt she could not bear. How could they make her choose between the two of them? It was cruel.

A few moments passed as she clung to her father in shock, tears running rivers down her cheeks. Her heart burst with the thought of never seeing her brother again. She tore herself out of her frozen state and ran as quickly as her legs could carry her towards the stables. Her brother was surely to be there, securing his horse for an escape.

Within minutes the young girl could see the stable in sight and quickened her pace. She hoped she'd arrive in time to catch her brother before he left.

She turned the corner of the building and met its entrance just as her brother did. The sudden movement startled the horse and it began to buck with the young master astride it. Orihime watched in shock as her Sora lost control and was thrown into the nearby stone wall. She could hear a loud crack as his skull smacked against the corner of a window sill.

"Brother!" She sobbed as she rushed forward, gathering him in her arms. An odd, but comforting golden light materialized over her and her sibling. The cuts and bruises slowly disappeared from his body, but he would not wake. She felt his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. She assumed that the light had healed his outward wounds, but could not bring him back. His soul had left his body before she could get to him. How useless she was.

She sat there for another hour, showering him with the golden warmth, just in case, until her father came to pull her away. It took him enlisting five other men to separate her from her brother. Each one took a rather good beating in the attempt. From that day forward she would never speak of Sora's death, or sit atop a horse.

()()()()()

It didn't take long for Tatsuki to find the now infamous Kurosaki. She knew he would be somewhere trailing the lady of the house like a lost puppy. She knew he was there to protect but found it odd that he stayed mostly out of sight, choosing to keep an eye on his charge from a distance.

He was sitting quietly under the shade of a tree gazing at the woman of his affections as she went about her day, ignorant to the fact that she was being watched so intensely. His eyes shifted from the redhead to her maid as she approached.

"We need to talk." The brunette spoke in his language with her thick, foreign accent. Ichigo found it odd that she shared the telltale features of the women from this land, but did not sound like them. He nodded for her to continue. "You cannot marry Miss Inoue."

"I have to." He responded calmly as he got to his feet. "It is not a matter of pleasure, or love. It is necessary."

"I find at least the pleasure part hard to believe, Kurosaki." The young woman let out one bitter laugh in disbelief. She was not blind to Orihime's effect on anything with a pulse, men and women alike, and would not believe that this person of the male gender was any different.

"She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, it is true, but there is more." He leaned against the tree and looked to the lady of the house once more. She was sitting amongst the tall grass and a colorful array of flowers, examining them with great curiosity. She had such a fascination and respect for all of life. The corners of his lips turned up very slightly in as much of a smile as he could allow himself. "I need her to stay by my side."

"You are her bodyguard. Is that not enough?" Tatsuki noticed the very slight upturn in the curve of his mouth and followed his watch to her friend.

"No. If she were to marry, a new husband would not take kindly to our connection. If I were to be sent away it would be dangerous." His permanent scowl depended. He was obviously distressed at the thought of her with another man, or the unending danger he seemed to believe was so real.

"How?" She responded with obvious skepticism in her tone.

"There is something inside me that awoke when she arrived. Something that had been sleeping since I was a child. It is a danger to everyone and only she has the power to control it."

"You are delusional. Everyone in this place is delusional!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. Ever since they had arrived she had been warned about this curse and that omen. She could not believe their diehard belief mysticism. Magic didn't exist in America, it didn't in England, and this new world surely wasn't any different.

"I pray that you won't ever have to see it." His eyes locked with hers. He was serious.

"Hime!" She yelled at the too of her lungs. Orihime was instantly shaken from whatever deep thought she was having and looked towards where her name was being called from. Tatsuki and Soldier were both staring at her intently. She gulped and slowly picked herself up. Her face was red and her head hung low. She looked as if she were being lead to slaughter. Her friend sounded irritated and she wasn't ready to face the man who wanted to wed her. As soon as she had arrived in front of them, the brunette began quite the intimate inquiry. One of which she had chosen to keep the answers to herself at one point, but her maid was demanding, stubborn, and downright frightening at times. "He says he has this thing inside of him that only you can control. How does he know this?"

"T-Tatsuki! I..." She didn't want to say it, but the brunette gave her a look she could not defy. "I found Soldier in pain our first night here. He changed and... Attacked me. But I was okay! I am okay."

"He attacked you?!" The lady maid's fists balled in anger.

"He changed! It wasn't him. I mean, it was him but it wasn't? Regardless, I was able to defend myself against whatever is in him with..." She paused and looked from one companion to the other. She hadn't planned on telling Tatsuki about her ability. Her brother had told her to keep it hidden for good reason, but she was sure she could trust her closest friend. "My light."

"Your light? I knew you'd always had quite the imagination, but to lie to me?" The brunette folded her arms, displaying her disappointment for both to see.

"P-punch him. Punch him g-good." The redheaded woman stuttered.

"What?" The lady maid wasn't sure she heard quite right. Soldier looked down at the two of them very confused.

"Fine! I will!" Orihime pulled her small fist back as far as it would go and then thrust it forward into Ichigo's shoulder. He looked at her questioningly and acted as if she'd just hit him with a pillow. She mouthed a sorry to the young man and bowed like her father had taught her to do.

"You have always punched like a girl! I thought I taught you better than that. First you draw back." Tatsuki drew back her arm. "Then you put all your anger and energy into your fist as you hit them."

The tall man fell to the ground as her closed hand left the side of his face. He could feel warm liquid flowing from his nose and over his mouth. It tasted like metal. He was bleeding. Normally he would have been prepared for such an attack, but he was not expecting one from either of the ladies. He was so distracted by the pretty one's weak attempt that he did not see the other one coming.

"Oh, Soldier!" Lady Inoue cried out and dropped to his side on the ground. In her distress the golden light appeared and formed a dome around her and the fallen man.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki said with wide eyes. "What...?"

"I think you broke his nose!" The redheaded woman leaned forward and examined the man now in her care. It looked painful, swollen, and mangled, but would be fixed soon. Slowly, the blood disappeared and the swelling diminished, yet he still lay there silently, eyes closed as if he were asleep.

"Ichigo?" She leaned in even closer, her concerned face hovering only inches above his own. His heart fluttered at her use of his given name. It was the first time she had called him anything but 'soldier' and it was a sign of intimacy, at least in his country. Her soft hand smoothed itself across his cheek. He covered it with his own and lifted his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

Orihime stared back at him in disbelief. He had stolen yet another kiss from her. As much as she liked him and found him almost irresistibly handsome, his blatant disregard for her innocence flustered her to no end. She shot up and stormed off towards the house, leaving her patient and a gawking lady's maid behind.

"S-she wasn't lying." Tatsuki mumbled. Her words fell on deaf ears as the language she spoke was only shared between her and the lady of the house.

()()()()()

The rain poured heavily on the earth. Each drop pounding on the roof above, creating a symphony that soothed all that resided beneath it. All but two; Ichigo and the object of his affections. Orihime had barely made eye contact with him for several days since he had stolen her second kiss. He did not understand why she shied away from him when they had kissed before. She did not protest then, or maybe she did? Upon recollection she had stood there frozen as he violated her lips. She also did not lean into his embrace. He hissed in irritation. He was so stupid and clouded by their mystical connection he had become blind to her needs.

The young lady of the house sat in the distance lounging on a sofa, attempting to read a book as the man who guarded her stood near the doorway, leaving against one of the many bookcases that lined the walls of the library. She was still frustrated with him and now it wasn't only because he had stolen two kisses from her, but because he made her uneasy in so many ways. He was good to look at despite the permanent scowl that graced his face, there was an unmistakeable connection between them - magical and physical, she often wondered what his body looked beneath the uniform he wore - he was a seasoned militant and had probably spent many a day, month, year wielding that large sword in training and combat. Her eyes drifted towards his form, only to catch him staring at her. The rose in her cheeks deepened and she quickly averted her gaze to the book in her hands. She sunk deeper into the couch as she tried in vain to comprehend the words on the page. For that moment she had completely forgotten how to read.

"Hime! There's a letter from your father!" Tatsuki burst in the opposite entrance and rushed to her friend's side. She handed her a sealed note which she opened clumsily. It was the first contact she'd had from her father since she'd left to sail to this new land. With her reading ability instantly restored, she skimmed the letter. Her lady maid looked at her frantically, wanting to know what news it brought. "Well?"

"It says I am to prepare the house for a guest. For a Bya... Byakuya Kuchiki and his sister... Ru... Kia?" New friends! Her heart fluttered with excitement. Ichigo's heart faltered at the mention of the two names. Particularly that of Lord Kuchiki's. He was a noble, born to old money, a talented fighter, and known throughout the land as the handsomest man to grace the earth by women from miles around. He knew the young woman's father was up to something and he would do everything he could to prevent it from becoming fruitful. Orihime was meant for him, not some dry aristocrat.


	5. Chapter 5

Orihime was very nervous about meeting her new guests. They would be arriving in only a few days and it had been weeks since she had made contact with anyone other than those who lived at the house. The head maid was weary of letting her venture into the surrounding town to explore. According to Tatsuki's translation, the old woman claimed she was too exotic and would fetch a great price if kidnapped for slavery, or held for ransom. Originally she had insisted that Soldier would take care of her outside the estate, but soon gave up on trying convince both the old lady and her friend to change their minds. They both were stubborn to the core and were entrusted to keep her safe. Besides, nowadays she was avoiding the red headed man all together, or as much as she could - he was her bodyguard after all. If she were to go, it would be alone, and without anyone knowing.

She had heard of the large outdoor markets the people of the East would have. Her father would tell her of the fresh food, jewelry, and fine silks they would sell. Everything was home grown, caught, or made and she wanted to see it. Her imagination could only last her so long in confines of the grounds. She longed to explore.

The young woman peered out the window, extremely bored. Suddenly an exciting sight appeared before her. As exciting as things could get out in the middle of nowhere. Two riders on horseback appeared in the distance, heading down the path towards the estate. One was rather large and masculine, the other petite, almost like a young boy? The closer the two got, the more features the lady of the house could make out. Her eyes widened as she realized who her unexpected guests must be. The Kuchikis and early nonetheless. She was entirely unprepared and had planned on greeting them in their culture's traditional formal attire. Instead she was in one of her intricate, but everyday frocks. It would have to do. She stood, smoothed out the fabric and proceeded towards the building's entrance.

She arrived just as the brother and sister were being shown in. As soon as they became aware of her presence Orihime smiled and curtsied low like her governess had taught her long ago.

Byakuya's breath caught in his throat as soon as the lady of the house appeared. She was simply... Beautiful. Her hair was as bright as the flame of a candle, her skin was like white silk, with rose colored cheeks, and her figure was like none he'd seen before. The dress she wore wrapped around her body like a second skin. The women of this land would never be so bold as that, nor would they have the curves to fill a garment to that extent.

Though his thoughts went rampant, he maintained his composure. An art form he had mastered with a lifetime of practice. He watched her bow in her own western way and as soon as she returned upright he bowed his head in response along with his sister.

"You are early! I was not prepared, though I am very glad to receive you." She smiled again and he felt himself both irritated and intrigued by her over friendliness. She was something he would have to get used to, something that took him out of his comfort zone. It scared him and the noble did not scare easily. She continued to speak. "I am afraid I could not greet you as formally as I had originally wished, but I have had your rooms prepared for some time. I will have one of the maids show you to them. After, we can have tea? Tea does sound very good."

Rukia stared at her new acquaintance in disbelief. She talked too much. She looked different. She was too trusting, offering too much of herself too soon. It was refreshing. A large grinned spanned across the small woman's face. "Tea does sound good."

Ichigo watched from the distance as the mistress of the house greet her new guests. Her natural charm was undeniable, irresistible, and until this point he needn't worry about how her radiance would effect others. Members of the opposite sex in particular. She certainly had the dry aristocrat enamored. Though Lord Kuchiki could fool most with his unflinching face, the young body guard knew better. He saw the minuscule upturn in the corners of his mouth when he first saw the redheaded woman, he felt the royal's energy heighten, so much that it bordered on excitement, and he just knew what that woman was capable of doing to a man, as he was already cast under her spell.

"Kill him... Get rid of him! She only needs us." The dark voice within him growled. It was just as jealous as he was, if not more. It scraped and clawed at his insides trying to escape the cage of his body. "Kill! He is a threat to us."

He could feel the being's power boiling inside him, fighting to escape. As gracefully as he could manage, he removed himself from the room. This did not go unnoticed by his charge.

"The maids will show you to your rooms and I will join you for tea in a couple of hours, then." She smiled, bowed, and walked daintily towards where Soldier had made his exit.

As soon as she was out of view she rushed in the direction of his pained aura. It lead her to the library. As she entered she could feel a heavier presence. Much like the one she felt many nights ago in the shed. It was the demon. The curtains were drawn closed, and the doors at either entrance simultaneously shut and locked by the force of something that could not be seen.

"S-Soldier?"

()()()()()

"You can not fool me, brother." Rukia teased in English so the staff could not understand their conversation. She had grown accustomed to poking fun at her uptight sibling in their second language. She derived much pleasure out of making him the subject of torture while he struggled to maintain his same, unamused expression. The servants would never know as they could never understand a word. "I saw the way you looked at her, as subtle as it may have been. You are stricken."

"I do not get 'stricken' by anyone. She is attractive, but annoying." He refuted her accusations in his monotone voice. No one around would be the wiser. "She talks too much and is too nice. Men especially might get the wrong idea and assume her loose."

"I beg your pardon!" A female voice from behind them shouted, instantly stopping the two and the maid in their tracks. They turned to look at one of the servants who's been assigned to see to their present needs. "I will have you know that Lady Inoue is not loose! She is an accomplished young woman of upstanding breeding!"

"And who might you be?" Lord Kuchiki inquired, a curious eyebrow raised.

"Tatsuki Inoue, formerly Arisawa. I was adopted into the family as a young girl as a companion and friend for Miss Inoue. I speak English as well as Japanese... For the most part."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Tatsuki. Please forgive my brother as he can never just allow himself to simply appreciate the beauty of a woman, or appreciate anything for that matter. I assure you, he is quite taken with the lady of the house. Otherwise he would not be complaining." Rukia let out a light laugh at the look of bewilderment that dawned her new acquaintance's face and at the straining look of indifference on her brother's. The three stood in a momentary silence before quietly continuing their journey to their accommodations.

()()()()()

"He loves you, you know." The deep, disconnected voice spoke. The all too familiar figure turned to face a quivering Orihime. "I love you."

"Y-you speak E-English?" She took a step back as he advanced on her. It wrapped its strong arms around her. She shrunk into herself in a failed attempt to avoid his touch. "S-stop!"

The demon's aura was overwhelming. It pushed the air out of her lungs leaving her breath heavy and labored. His touch was electrifying, making each hair on her body stand up on end.

"That smell. It is intoxicating, woman." He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. His long fingers slid down her narrow waist to rest on her wide hips. With one swift motion he pulled her flush against his body so she could feel just what she was doing to him. He moaned at the contact. "And yes, I know many languages. I am rather old after all."

The young woman closed her eyes tightly and willed her light to appear. It did not. "I don't understand."

"Something wrong, Hime?" The possessed man cooed as he slid one hand up her torso, over her breast to rest in the place where her neck curved into her shoulder. He leaned downward to catch her lips with his. She turned her face to the side, avoiding the kiss. "Feisty today."

"I want to talk with Soldier." She demanded while trying to squirm out of his grasp.

"You can always talk at "Soldier." We rarely get to... Talk." Fed up with her attempts of escape the demon picked the redheaded woman up, forcing her to straddle him. She stared down at him in shock. Anger coursed through her veins as she raised her hand. "Remember, this is "Soldier's" body."

"Please... Let me go!" She pleaded. Her light still would not appear. She could not understand why.

Her pleas were ignored as he brought them both to a nearby couch. He laid them both down so that he was still nestled between her legs and laying on top of her. He brushed her bottom lip with his thumb and felt his way down her long neck to rest in her cleavage.

"So many obstacles these western dresses have. They tantalize you with luscious curves and then halt you with a corset." He brought his other hand up to the neckline of her dress.

"Please, no! It is one of my favorites." She was clearly distressed at the thought of losing the garment. He gave her a stern look and lifted himself off of her. He pulled her up and spun her around so that he had access to the many buttons that confined her in the cloth. With the release of each bottom the dress loosened, until he was able to slide it from her body. Next, he expertly unlaced her corset and let it drop to the floor atop her garment. He slid his hands beneath her blouse, gently peeling it from her body, leaving her upper half completely exposed. She began to shake. "P-please, Ichigo... H-help..."

"He cannot hel-" the creatures arms dropped to his sides. He stepped back and crumpled to the floor, writhing in agony. Soldier was fighting back! She rushed to his side, and as she did, her light finally appeared. His breaths calmed and she gathered him in her arms, stroking his hair to sooth him. She wondered how long it would before he could not find the strength to save her from whatever lived within him.


End file.
